Brown Sugar
by T'Maia
Summary: Spock wakes up an slowly remembers the evening...


Title: Brown Sugar

Author: T'Maia

Contact: T_Maia#altavista.com

Series: TOS

Part:1/1

Rating: PG-13

Codes: S, (S/U), K

Summary: Spock wakes up with a headache and slowly remembers the evening... 

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek, I just steal it for my purposes...

Archive: Of course, just let me know.

Brown Sugar

I have a headache. 

The wake up-call from the computer is merciless. Somehow I manage to 

get to the bathroom without previously emptying my stomach. My cabin 

seams to turn like a gyroscope and my knees are wobbly. 

Somehow one of those nineteen strange tomato juices Jim called "Bloody 

Mary" I had last night had surely been bad. How else it could be that I

don't remember coming back to my cabin? I do remember being in a 

narrow alley, singing aloud and enjoying myself, but how did we get to 

the ship? 

Knowing that in 10.6 minutes I am due on the bridge, I resolve to take 

a sonic shower and apply all the self-control techniques I ever learnt 

to keep me from throwing up, silently hoping to survive this shift. 

Jim is already on the bridge. His face is slightly gray, and his eyes

are bloodshot from the slight hangover he surely has. 

"Commander Spock reporting for duty, sir." I hear myself cranking out.

"Oh my god, Spock, you look horrible. You must have the grandfather of 

all hangovers." 

Hangover? Me? Suddenly the facts fit together. Jim, you will pay for 

the *tomato juice* I tell myself.

Without looking I know that the whole bridge crew is staring at me 

after that comment from Cp. Kirk.

"I want you to go down to sickbay to see if Bones can help you. Now."

"Thank you, sir.", I hear myself whisper.

In sickbay I can find only Nurse Chapel. I am glad that McCoy is not there. 

Chapel pages Dr. M'Benga, who takes some tests that I somehow recognize 

to be necessary to establish a persons blood alcohol concentration.

Seeing the results, he whistles aloud, the sound cutting like a razor 

into my fogged brain.

"Mr. Spock, you're definitely unfit for duty for at least 36 hours. 

You're still drunk like a skunk, and that's how long your system needs 

to clean out those illogical intoxicants you consumed last night."

It's illogical to feel humiliated. And it's illogical to consume 

intoxicants. But I did both of it. Silently I swear to myself that I 

would never again trust Jim whenever he asked me to do just that.

"Please inform the Captain, Dr. M'Benga."

I pick myself up from the diagnostics table and swagger to my cabin, 

dropping instantly on my bunk. Sleep is engulfing me before I manage 

another thought.

I wake up again not knowing the stardate for about the first time in 

years. I glance at the chrono and its about 11.3 hours later. My 

headache has not subsided, but my stomach is better. I rest in my bunk,

trying to reconstruct the events of last night. 

Jim had talked me into accompanying him to a bar on the planet. He also

convinced me, that these "Bloody Mary's" contained tomato juice. I 

remember them having a strange taste, but I didn't suspect anything at 

that time. We talked and Jim ogled at the table dancing woman. I 

remember leaving that establishment together with him, walking through 

the cold night, inhaling fresh, oxygen rich air. At some point we both 

started singing. I recollect myself singing "Amazing Graze", some 

Vulcan children's songs and oh, no, that couldn't be... 

"...brown sugar, why you taste so good... brown sugar just like a young

girl should ... She always has been my beloved African queen...Since 

back then when we were not even nineteen...I was just out of school, 

boy, but I knew what I liked...You should have seen her then in the 

daylight... "

I cannot believe it. I have sung it. That modified version of that 

ancient terran song I made up myself years ago...

"...Oh, Uhura, how come you look so good?...Oh, Uhura, just like my 

dream girl should?..."

My secret. I gave it away. To Jim. 

"...Quick smiling, long black legs draped up, Always have been 

wondering where they are going to stop, I'm no schoolboy and I know 

what I like, You should have heard me just around midnight...Brown 

sugar how come you taste so good, baby?..."

I must have been really drunk. To tell Jim that I am in love with 

Nyota, and that I wish to make love to her. 

Illogically I wish he doesn't remember. He will tease me mercilessly 

about it. And most important I do not want him to tell anybody. 

Especially not her!

One thing is sure: Nobody is getting me out of my quarters before the 

remaining 25.4 hours are over. I will really need them to meditate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is part of a series. The next story is "She has got the devil in her heart", 

which will come up soon (Dec '00 ?).

Please send feedback!

T_Maia#altavista.com 


End file.
